


Random Encounters

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon has a run-in with Deathstroke that goes sideways from expectations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Graduation Day and the launch of Teen Titans v.3

Sometimes he just had to get away from the farm.

Far away from it.

Losing himself in a major city was usually a good way to vanish. It made Clark work that much harder to find him.

He kept his head down, trying not to dwell on the fact he missed the team (there was no team) he had been part of.

He tried hard to let the misery of two funerals go (god, how was Cassie…) and just focus on the present.

He certainly wasn't going to dwell on Robin (Tim…he's Tim…) when they hadn't spoken since the funerals.

What he needed was a solid distraction, he figured. With his charisma and an effort to look just a little older than he really was, he managed to bull his way into a dive, one of those places assuredly on the forbidden-by-Clark list.

It was possibly not the smartest thing he had ever done, to try and shake off all the good ol' boy influences by going in and conning his way into a drink. He didn't even like the taste of the dark amber liquid, as he sat there nursing it and all the pain in his chest.

"Kid, you certainly should not be in here." The low rumble was neither mocking nor truly concerned, and Kon turned to see Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, had chosen to sit beside him.

"What the hell?!"

"Cool your heels, boy. Just getting a drink, same as you," the man said, making no threatening moves. "Could say something about you being underage…seriously so, if we go by actual years lived," the man told him. "But I'm not here to start trouble with a little punk Super wannabe."

"You son…"

"Language, kid." Slade grinned at him to take some of the sting out of his words. "What drags you into New York and off the farm?"

Kon's eyes narrowed. "How'd you know?"

"Kid, I pay attention to all you little heroes in training, to see when you might actually be a thorn in my side."

"Didn't you get the memo? We quit." Kon sipped the bitter liquid, then set it down, losing all pretense at wanting to finish the stuff.

"Won't last." Slade shrugged. "I'd be a rich man if I had a dollar for every hero who quit and came back."

Kon scowled at him, pushing back a little to really look at the man he had heard so many different things about. "You don't know what its like, to be our age and wind up…" He got choked up, thinking about the recent events that had broken both Young Justice and Titans.

Slade gave a low growl. "You kids playing at heroes were bound to learn the hard way. Nightwing knew the cost; so did most of the Titans, well before this latest…" He stopped, his jaw tightening. "Troia was a damn fine woman. I didn't know Omen that well, but don't you dare say I don't know what you kids went through. You don't know me."

"You don't know me either," Kon shot back.

"I do know what I see. I see a kid whose mentor found a convenient place to dump him, who has been cut off from every friend he ever made, and who still doesn't understand why the world works the way it does," Slade informed him. "Now, you can either sit there, drink that poison, and be miserable, or you can get off your ass, find a good fight, and get your head on straight."

"What the hell do you care?!"

"I don’t, kid. I couldn't give a damn about each and every one of you little punks." Slade shot him a smile. "Suits me just fine if you do give up, curl in on yourself, marry some Betty Jo and stay the hell out of my way."

Kon jerked, as if Slade had slapped him. He really had not quite looked at it that way. Every hero who quit was one less stumbling block for people like this man. And there had been a lot of people who quit the day Donna and Lilith died. Too many of what was supposed to be the next generation.

"I'm not a quitter."

"Prove it, then," Slade countered. "Show me you still have some teeth and a spine to go with it, kid."

"You're on!"

`~`~`~`~`

As stupid as going into the dive had been, Kon was pretty sure wandering New York City with Slade Wilson looking for a fight was even worse.

Especially when they did find a nice sized drug deal going down, and the two of them got into the middle of it. The fact some of the goon squad were meta made Kon happy to be able to unleash a little more of his TTK than usual. They finished and cut out as the sirens could be heard in the distance, leaving a pile of drugs, weapons, cash, and men for the NYPD.

And Kon was riding the high of a fight gone well, with no deaths, no worries that what he had done could possibly have serious fallout.

That high was a dangerous thing, as he felt Slade run a hand over his neck while he was still crowing about the job they had done. Kon shivered; that touch implied an offering and right now…right now that offer sounded far too good to pass up. He looked at the older man with a cocked eyebrow, and got an answering smile. Somehow, spending the night with a man who skirted both sides of the law sounded like a perfect nightcap to his escape from the farm.

`~`~`~`~`

The phone ringing was quickly silenced, as the white haired man rolled to his back with the phone in hand.

"Yes? It's done. Got the job done with no problem, Luthor. No, the kid never felt it. I'll expect the funds in my account by noon." He hung up, a mercenary smile on his face as he looked at the side of the bed the kid had left just a few hours before. "Kid, I almost feel sorry for you." He had no idea what the chip he had planted did, but with Luthor involved…he was sure the fallout would be interesting.


End file.
